The Vampire
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah Vampire Hybrid yaitu setengah manusia-setengah vampire yang di imprint oleh Naruto. Tapi sayang Naruto mempunyai satu soulmate yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura membenci Sasuke. Semua menjadi runyam. Sakura harus di lindungi dari para akatsuki. cinta dan kesetiaan diuji antara Sakura dan Naruto. NaruSaku, NaruSasu, PeinIno. Lemon.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

Sakura Haruno adalah Vampire Hybrid yaitu setengah manusia-setengah vampire yang di imprint oleh Naruto. Tapi sayang Naruto mempunyai satu soulmate yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura membenci Sasuke. Semua menjadi runyam. Sakura harus di lindungi dari para akatsuki. cinta dan kesetiaan diuji antara Sakura dan Naruto. NaruSaku, NaruSasu, PeinIno.

.

WARNING:

Di peringatkan bahwa fict ini mengadung lemon, jadi bagi yang dibawah umur diharap jangan membaca. tapi kalau tetap membaca, nanggung sendirinya akibatnya. saya sudah peringatkan loh ^^

.

~Happy Reading~

.

Bulan purnama memancar terang. Langit biru halus bak sebuah permadani yang dibentangkan. Warna rembulan kuning semburat perak. Pancaran cahanya sungguh indah menerangi bumi. Dan juga menerangi sebuah kamar yang dimana seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di pangkuan seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah memadu kasih di malam itu.

Tangan tan itu menyusup di balik gaun yang dipakai wanita itu, manakala ia merasa bahwa wanita di atasnya itu telah basah sempurna. Ia turunkan celana dalam berenda berwarna hitam dan melepaskan dari kaki jenjang wanita itu.

Tatapan pemuda itu tidak pernah lepas dari mata _emerald _merah sang wanita. Dengan tatapan mengoda wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu.

"Aku yang akan menyetubuhimu.'' Bisik wanita itu sambil menjilat telinga pemuda itu dengan nakal. sang pemuda menyeringai. Iris shapirre merahnya tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau yakin Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa kau meragukanku."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Mungkin?" Sang wanita pun langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau malam ini aku akan memuaskanmu! Memang hanya selingkuhanmu itu saja yang bisa memuaskanmu," rupanya wanita yang di panggil dengan nama Sakura itu tidak mau dia anggap remeh oleh sang kekasih.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu _ne_~'' goda pemuda itu dengan seringai anehnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, bukan karena marah tapi terpesona melihat pemuda di bawahnya itu sedang menyeringai apalagi dengan betelanjang dada dan perutnya yang di hiasi otot-otot yang indah membuatnya semakin seksi di mata Sakura. "Jangan bercanda,'' Teriak Sakura kesal. "Akan ku buktikan kau benar-benar akan puas."

Masih dengan menatap mata pemuda itu, tangan kanan Sakura menggapai ke bawah untuk memegang sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah menegang dibawahnya. Tanpa bersusah payah membuka celana pemuda itu karena pemuda itu sudah telanjang di luan atau lebih tepatnya dirinyalah yang menelanjangi pemuda tersebut.

Dengan lembut ia menuntun milik pemuda itu menuju gerbangnya dan mengesekkan berulang kali sebelum ia memasukkannya. Membuat vaginanya semakin basah.

_"Akkkh._'' Sakura mendesah menikmati pengesekan kelamin mereka berdua. Ia sengaja tidak langsung memasukannya keran ia ingin melihat ekpresi pemuda berambut kuning itu. Rupanya ia ingin sedkit menggoda kekasihnya.

"Hai _baby_, kalau kau seperti itu, aku yang akan mengambil alih permainan kita," ucap pemuda itu tidak sabaran dengan nafas yang berat. Mata _shapirre_ merahnya sudah di lapisi oleh kabut nafsu. Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

"Akan ku buat kau puas _baby__,_'' dan bersamaan itu ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya turun ke bawah. Membuat penis pemuda itu melesak masuk sangat dalam.

"_Akhhhh…_"

Seketika Sakura menjerit dengan keras. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat saat di rasakan miliknya sangat sakit ketika di tembus oleh milik kekasihnya yang besar. Begitu pun dengan pemuda tersebut. Ia tengah menikmati goa hangat milik kekasihnya yang rapat.

Sakura memandang pemuda yang berada di bawahnya yang sedang menutup mata, merasakan nikmat ketika miliknya tengah di masuki oleh penis pemuda itu. ia mendiamkan sejenak. Hingga ia melihat kekasihnya membuka matanya. Dan mata mereka pun saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan tan pria itu berlabuh pada paha Sakura di balik gaun hitam yang dikenakan wanita itu. mengusapnya lembut. Sedangkan kedua tangan mulus Sakura melingkar di lehernya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melumat bibir Sakura , mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengerang pelan.

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan panas masih dengan milik Naruto yang tenggelam dalam lubang hangat Sakura. Pemuda itu meremas pelan bokong Sakura.

"Hmppp- Naru-tohhh." Sakura mendesah, memanggil nama pemuda yang di cintainya itu di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu terus melumat dan menyapu goa hangat Sakura hingga salvia meluncur dari kedua sudut bibir Sakura.

"Mmmhh.'' Sakura melenguh dalam ciuman panas mereka mana kala Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan pelan.

"Ku kira kau akan mengoyangku keras sayang?" bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengecupi leher Sakura dan kemudian membuat tanda merah yang banyak disana, dengan mengigiti leher putih Sakura berkali-kali.

"Apa kau terangsang untukku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Lalu dengan cepat ia mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, keras saat Naruto menghentakkan ke atas dengan cepat dan keras pula. Mengimbangi irama goyangan Sakura.

"_Ouggghhh yeah_ _baby_." Naruto mendesah kenikmatan.

Sakura mengerang, menghentakkan miliknya ke penis Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto pun balas menyodok Sakura dengan keras hingga membuat sofa yang mereka tempati itu pun berdecit. Suara racauan dan erangan Sakura bertambah keras manakala Naruto makin menyodoknya dengan kuat, menekan pingangnya ke bawah di saat penisnya menyodok milik Sakura ke atas.

_"Ouggghh_ Naru-tooo…''

Sakura mengerang dengan nyaring. Buah dadanya yang tidak juga besar dan juga kecil itu tampak ikut terpantul liar dalam himpitan gaun hitamnya. Dan semakin terlihat hendak melompat keluar saat punggung Sakura meregang kebelakang.

_"Oughhh yeah baby.''_ Naruto mengerang keras. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang bergoyang liar dengan liar di atasnya, merintih dan mengerang memanggil namanya saat ia makin melesakkan ke dalam hingga menyentuh rahimnya.

"Kau sangat rapat Sakura-_chan_.'' Erang Naruto. ketika ia merasa miliknya sedang diremas oleh goa hangatnya Sakura. dengan kaar dan liar, pemuda itu makin menyodoknya.

_"Akhhh,_ kau akan merobeekk-ku sayang.'' Ucap Sakura ketika di rasa Naruto makin menghujamkan miliknya sangat kasar. Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada leher Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada vaginanya. Kenikmatan besar memeluk sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura membungkuk kedepan dan tangannya berpegangan pada sandaran sofa untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kedua pahanya mencengkram erat di kedua sisi Naruto. Goyangannya semakin bertambah liar. Buah dadanya terayun, hampir menghantam wajah Naruto. kedua tangan Naruto menahan pantat sakura agar bisa menusukkan penisnya sekeras mungkin. Membawa ledakan orgasme Sakura yang semakin dekat. Nafas Sakura semakin tersa berat, tersenggal. Sudah begitu dekat dan sangat dekat. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mencengkram pantat Sakura dan berdiri, membawa serta Sakura. lalu ia mencabut penisnya hingga mendapatkan protes dari Sakura karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' ucap Sakura marah karena membatalkan orgamesnya yang hampir meledak tadi. Naruto menyeringai.

"Tenang saja _baby,_ aku akan memuaskanmu kali ini." ucap Naruto sambil membalik tubuh Sakura membelakanginya. Rupanya pemuda itu ingin melakukakn _doggie style._

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku yang akan memuaskanmu baby.'' Ucap Sakura gusar terdengar seperti orang frustasi.

Naruto nyengir, lalu ia dorong tubuh Sakura ke depan hingga tangan gadis itu bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Naruto merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya yang menawan itu, bergaun hitam seksi dan high heels masih terpakai. Belum lagi rambut _pink_nya yang sedkit berantakan, semakin menambah kesan liar.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang pada saat Naruto tengah menatap tubuhnya liar. Menatap lubang kecil berwarna _pink_ yang sedang berkedut-kedut ingin minta dimasukkan.

_"Shittt,_ kau sangat seksi _baby…"_ geram Naruto.

Dengan cepat dengan sekali henatkkan Naruto langsung memasukkan miliknya di dalam goa hangat Sakura. Sakura mengerang keras. Naruto terus melakukannya berulang kali, menarik penisnya keluar hingga ujungnya saja masih di dalam lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia masukkan ke dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura menggeram keras, "fuck me."

Naruto pun mengabulkannya. Dengan berpegangan pada pinggul Sakura yang indah dan juga ramping, Naruto menyentakkan penisnya dengan keras hingga sakura ikut juga terdorong ke depan setiap hentakkannya. Sakura mencoba mengimbangi setiap gerakan gila Naruto, di dorong tubuhnya kebelakang saat tubuh Naruto mendorong kedepan sehinnga vaginanya tertusuk begitu dalam dengan keras. Nafas Sakura dan Naruto tersengal keras. Memburu kenikmatan yang sangat ingin mereka capai.

Sakura tidak berhenti mengerang, mendesah, melenguh, dan memohon lagi dan lagi pada Naruto. Penis Naruto meluncur masuk hingga hingga pangkalnya. Mereka melakukannya hingga selama 30 menit lamanya hingga akhirnya Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan gelombang orgasmenya yang sempat tertunda tadi hingga akhirnya.

"Aku akan keluar Naruto…! _arrrgghhh…_ Narutooo…'' rintihan kenikmatan itu membuat Naruto semakin cepat menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Hingga…

_"Kresss…''_

Naruto mengigit leher Sakura dengan kuat hingga membuat darah segar keluar dari leher sang kekasih dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Dengan bringas ia lagsung menghisap seluruh darah Sakura. Membuat kedua mata Sakura memutih.

Keringat bercucuran dari dahi mereka berdua. Naruto yang masih saja menghisap darah kekasihnya dengan tubuhnya di bawah masih dihentakkan dengan liar berusaha menahan nafas untuk mengendalikan tekanan cairan yang ingin keluar. Tapi orgasme wanita yang di cintainya itu membuat ia tidak mampu lagi menahan tekanan cairannya. Vagina sempit itu berdenyut-denyut meremas batang kemaluannya. Membuat ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Vagina itu Seakan ingin menghisap cairannya habis. Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari leher wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan lagi klimaksnya yang akan datang.

_"Arggghhh…_ Sakura…" dengan cepat Sakura mengunci bibir Naruto ketika pemuda itu berteriak karena dapat kelimaksnya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan menarik kepala Naruto mengunci bibir pemuda itu.

"Hmmm Narutoo…" Sakura melenguh dalam ciumannya ketika ia merasa tembakan sperma lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu menembak mulut rahimnya dengan cepat. Ia merasa hangat di dalam. Hingga

beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan terbaring lemas di sofa, dengan Naruto meninidih tubuhnya. Batang penisnya saat itu masih tertanam dalam milik Sakura. Ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkannya karena ia masih ingin merasakan lubang hangat dan sempitnya Sakura yang meremas-remas penisnya. Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian Naruto mulai bangkit, mencabut penisnya dari cengkraman vagina Sakura.

Naruto lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa disamping Sakura yang masih tengkurap. Naruto menoleh menatap gadis yang menatapnya juga. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat permainan gila mereka.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia lalu memegang tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk bangkit. Naruto menuntun Sakura supaya duduk di pangkuannya dan Sakura menurutinya. Tanpa memakai celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan manja Sakura menaruh kepalanya di dada Naruto yang polos. Menghirup aroma keringat Naruto yang memabukkannya. Menghirup dari dada hingga leher kulit tan pemuda itu. ia mendengus kuat ketika di rasa aroma itu semakin kuat di penciumannya. Naruto menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk meminta cairannya. Naruto mengerti. Segera ia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. Ia dapat melihat tatapan mata yang semakin memerah itu menandakan dirinya sangat haus.

"Lakukanlah Sakura-_chan_,'' ucap Naruto saat di rasa Sakura makin menatap tajam Naruto. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menarik leher Naruto dan menancapkan giginya hingga dalam. Naruto sempat mengeryit saat di rasa Sakura menghisapnya dengan kasar, tapi ia tidak menghentikannya. Justru ia membiarkan _soulmate_nya itu menikmati darahnya dengan sepuas-puasnya. Ia mengusap punggung Sakura selama proses gadis itu menghisap darahnya.

Hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu dan Naruto tidak merasakan ada pergerakan dari Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya.

Ia menyibakkan poni Sakura yang menutup wajahnya. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat Sakura tertidur setelah meminum darahnya apalagi sehabis hubungan panasan mereka. ia melirik jam tangannya rupanya sudah jam 3 pantas Sakura tertidur.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengangkat Sakura dengan ala bridyle style menuju ranjang yang tidak jauh dari sofa mereka bercinta tadi.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura diranjang king sizenya lalu menyelimuti dengan selimut hingga batas dada. Setelah itu ia ikut berbaring diranjang bersama kekasihnya.

Naruto tidur miring menatap sakura yang tertidur lelap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. ia memandang Sakura yang tidur telentang dengan kepala menghadapnya dengan mata terpejam, cantik sekali. Ia lalu mengusap pelan rambut pink sakura yang berwarna merah muda terurai menyentuh pundak dan pipinya. Dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, lalu mengecup kedua mata Sakura yang sedang terpejam. Dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan_.''

Lalu sebuah pita panjang berwarna kuning hijau telah terikat rapi di tangan kanan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menaburkan kesejukan embun bening. Sejuk embun terasa meresap dalam hati, manakala Naruto menatap senyum indah di bibir ranum Sakura. senyum istimewa dari kekasihnya itu sempat membuat Naruto tertegun kagum selama tiga helaan napasnya. Belum lagi ia dapat melihat sebuah pita yang dia berikan semalam telah menjadi sebuah pita dirambut Sakura yang mengikat rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang saat itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan manja ia langsung duduk dipangkuan Naruto. Dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan jegkel dari seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping Naruto.

Sakura melirik seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Dan Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya mendapat kilatan tajam ke arahnya seakan ingin membunuhnya. Tapi ia tidak perduli, yang ia butuhkan adalah bersama kekasihnya yang sudah beberap hari meninggalkan dirinya di manshion mewah milik Naruto.

"Ehm…'' sebuah deheman nyaring membuat Sakura harus mengakhiri ciumannya itu. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir kekasihnya. ia menatap orang itu sebal.

"Apa kau harus cemburu… S.U.S.U.K.E. _kun_?'' ucap Sakura sambil menekan kata nama orang itu. Mata hitam orang itu berkilat marah. Tapi Sakura tidak takut justru ia balas menatap pemuda yang ada disamping kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Naruto melihat aura yang tidak mengenakkan itu segera menurunkan Sakura dipangkuan duduk disampingnya kirinya. Mulanya Sakura tidak mau, tapi ketika Naruto memaksanya, dengan berat hati ia segera duduk disamping kekasihnya, masih dengan merangkul tangan Naruto dengan mesra.

Sasuke pemuda tampan tapi berhati dingin sangat di benci oleh Sakura. Jangan ditanya kenapa wanita cantik itu membenci cowok setampan Sasuke. Alasanya simple karena Sasuke adalah soulmate keduanya Naruto setelah dirinya. Awalnya Sakura tidak mempercayai, sangat bahkan. Bahwa Naruto mempunyai solmate lebih dari satu tapi setelah melihat dengan matanya sendiri Sakura harus mengakuinya kalau Naruto memang mempunyai dua soulmate. Awalnya Sakura kira soulmate kedua Naruto itu lebih cantik dan seksi darinya tapi apa yang di lihatnya saat itu membuatnya menatap tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Bahwa kekasih dari kekasihnya atau _soulmate_ dari kekasihnya itu mempunyai penis, sama dengan kekasihnya.

Kalau bukan Naruto yang saat itu menahan tubuhnya. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa cakarnya yang tajam akan menghabisi pemuda itu dengan sekali cakaran. Ia tidak perduli yang di hadapi saat itu adalah lelaki.

.

"Apa kau harus membawa 'selir'mu ke rumah kita Naruto-_kun_.'' Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menyebut dirinya 'selir' langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menatap tajam pada sosok Sakura yang tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Sakura… jangan memulai,'' Ucap Naruto memperingati kelakuan Sakura yang keterlaluan. Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Dengan kasar ia langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama 'selirnya' itu.

"Sakura… Sakura-_chan_?'' teriak Naruto memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang cemburu berat itu. Tapi tidak di hiraukan Sakura, malah wanita itu dengan cepat telah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dengan secepat kilat. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, salahnya memang membawa Sasuke ke manshion mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang sekarat akan dirinya. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke di sebalahnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke tapi Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke yang sedang merajuk, kalau Sakura mungkin dia sudah terbiasa. Tapi Sasuke, pemuda cool dan berawajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis sedang merajuk. Sungguh menggelikan.

Dengan lembut Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke dan menghadapkannya. Ia dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang semula hitam kini berubah jadi merah, Naruto tahu tanda-tanda itu. Sasuke sedang membutuhkan darah dari pasangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri memegang tangan sasuke agar juga berdiri. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama dengan secepat kilat Naruto maupun Sasuke telah menghilang dari ruang tamu menuju ke kamar.

Tbc.

A/N:

Krik… krikkk… mengheningkan cipta dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

Huahahahahahaha :D OMG fict apa yang kubuat ini wkwkwkwkwkwk :p

Tolong jangan hakimi saya yang membuat fict yang sangat hancur ini. habis obat gila saya sedang habis hahahahah:D

Sebenarnya aku gak da niat buat bikin naruto X sasuke tapi karena aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dan menantang, jadi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga saya akhirnya terciptalah fict gaje bin abal, yang bikin muntah, depresi, hipotensi, gangguan kejiwaan, dll. :p

aku bukanlah seorang fujoshi, tapi karena makin banyak yang membuat narusasu, kenapa aku tidak coba saja, siapa tahu responnya bagus. #lirik Reader

Ok. Saatnya saya memberesin koper sebelum diamuk warga ffn hahahahaha :D

Jadi kalau banyak riviewnya,paling tidak 20 ke atas (ngarep), aku akan lanjut. kalau sedikit akan saya hapus #lempar authorkejurang.

See u ^^

Salam cherry


End file.
